The invention relates to a method for the preparation of purified sulfuryl fluoride from sulfuryl fluoride which is contaminated with sulfur dioxide.
Sulfuryl fluoride is a fumigant and is used, for example, in museums. It can be prepared from sulfur dioxide, chlorine and hydrogen fluoride in the presence of catalysts. Due to the method of preparation, and also with other methods of preparation, or due to the application, the produce sulfuryl fluoride may contain sulfur dioxide as a contaminant. It is desirable to remove the sulfur dioxide from the sulfuryl fluoride which is contaminated with it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,464 teaches that thionyl fluoride, acidic components, water and “certain other impurities” can be removed with activated aluminum oxide. According to this U.S. patent, sulfur dioxide, hydrogen fluoride, chlorinated hydrocarbons and certain other impurities can be removed with activated charcoal. The adsorbents can also be used consecutively.